Gracias fin del mundo
by FujoChi
Summary: "Si el mundo acabara mañana moriría satisfecho porque cumplí mi sueño de probar tus labios y saber que tengo un lugar en tu corazón así como tú lo tienes en el mío. Gracias fin del mundo porque me has dado un nuevo comienzo".


Este es mi segundo Fic en esta pagina (aplausos por favor) principalmente me he inspirado en historias cortas,por el momento, aun que también estoy trabajando en un fic de trama bastante larga pero quisiera tenerlo bien cimentado para subirlo.

Bueno dejando eso de lado, me permito aclarar que ni Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad (suerte maldita) sino del fabuloso,fantástico y admirable Kishimoto-Sama.

* * *

><p>Naruto miraba con impaciencia contenida a su alrededor, buscando "tranquilamente" a su compañero de cuarto en la universidad. Habían quedado de verse en el parque cercano al campus.<p>

—Genial, las 11 y el bastardo no llega—estaba más que ofuscado, después de todo, lo que tenía que decirle a Sasuke era sumamente…importante.

A lo lejos logro observar una mata de cabello negro—Bastardo—mascullo entre enfadado y nervioso.

—Hey, idiota, ya estoy aquí-articulo el azabache al llegar a lado de su compañero— ¿De que querías que habláramos?

—… ¿Eh?-de acuerdo estaba muy nervioso y eso no era bueno—veras Sasuke como has oído se acerca el fin del mundo.

A la par que escuchaba las tonterías del rubio rogaba porque solo fuera una broma.

—Haber si entendí, ¿Me estás diciendo que crees en semejante estupidez?—él nunca había sido considerado como alguien paciente pero esto sobrepasa por mucho sus invisibles límites.

—Bastardo, no estoy de broma, hablo muy en serio—de acuerdo era ahora o nunca, y no es que se dejara llevar por esas idioteces del 2012—verás siempre te vi como un obstáculo para mis metas, desde el momento en que te conocía al entrar en la facultad—recordaba con añoranza esos "lindos" días de peleas y sin sabores.

—De acuerdo Naruto, te escucho, sea lo que sea dímelo—estaba ansioso, para que negarlo, desde hace días se había percatado de que el rubio le producía sensaciones extrañas, vamos, que él no era ningún santo pero aquello que Naruto le provocaba estaba más allá de esas banalidades carnales, si bien el rubio no estaba nada mal-de acuerdo estaba de muy buen ver-no solo despertaba en él su deseo sexual si no las ganas irrefrenables de tocar esos labios con los propios, de conocer más de él-habían convivido cerca ya de 2 años y aun así sentía que le faltaba un mundo por conocer sobre el Uzumaki-.

Suspira irremediablemente— _carajo, ¿Cómo coños se lo dijo?, de acuerdo Naruto aquí vamos—_Como te decía, yo te consideraba un obstáculo, un presumido arrogante y amargado…

De acuerdo, Sasuke comenzaba a enfadarse y cualquiera podría darse cuenta por el tic que comenzaba a formarse en su ceja izquierda, más le valía a Naruto ir directo al grano si no quería terminar con un buen golpe que lo dejara más tonto—_como si fuera posible_—pensó.

—..Pero poco a poco, conforme te fui conociendo y conviviendo contigo me di cuenta que no eres así…bueno tal vez si un poco amargado

—Naruto…-siseo el azabache

—Ya hombre, tranquilo…te decía que me di cuenta de tu verdadero ser…y, ¿Sabes?, me gusta cómo eres en realidad—culmino con una bella sonrisa, de esas con las que Sasuke siempre sentía que su ánimo se elevaba hasta las nubes-raro pues el Uchiha era todo un caso-.

—E-espera…Acaso ¿Tu…?—estaba más que sorprendido, bueno, también feliz y a la vez confundido-después de todo no siempre tu "mejor amigo" te dice que tú le…— ¿Qué quisiste decir, Naruto?

Naruto siempre pensó que el día que se decidiera a decirle a Sasuke sobre sus sentimientos, esté no lo obligara a decirlo abiertamente y bastara con una indirecta pero vaya que el bastardo se lo ponía difícil.

—Y yo que pensaba que el genio eras tú—_de acuerdo, es ahora o nunca—_Me gustas, Sasuke, y mucho, debo añadir.

Okey, jamás es su jodida corta existencia se habría planteado la posibilidad de que su atracción-de acuerdo aceptaba que era más que atracción-fuese correspondida pero se alegraba de no haber sido el que tuviese que dar el primer paso-un orgulloso Uchiha ante todo-.

—Mira Sasuke sé que lo que te acabo de decir pues…te es extraño y anormal pero tú en verdad me gustas y quisiera que contemplaras la posibilidad de pues…-se vio interrumpido por la voz de Sasuke.

—Calla boca—estaba conmocionado, feliz, nervioso, ansioso. Demonios, tenía tantos sentimientos revueltos que necesitaba tranquilizarse es por ello que le dijo que se callara, necesitaba pensar y calmar sus emociones-sabía lo que seguía y en verdad estaba eufórico por oírlo de esa boca que lo aclamaba sin piedad pero debía controlarse y evitar saltarle encima como bestia hambrienta de comida.

Naruto había sopesado todas las posibilidades-principalmente el rechazo-pero aun así dolía estar a la espera de una respuesta, esos minutos de parecían horas de incertidumbre, de acuerdo, exageraba pero no podían culparlo. Estaba decidido y aun que le doliese debía darle su espacio a Sasuke para que pensara la situación con tranquilidad.

Se levantó lentamente de la banca que ambos compartían—Sasuke tomate el tiempo necesario, cuando estés más tranquilo hablaremos. —resignado a marcharse y con un dolor enorme en el pecho comenzaba a levantar los pies para alejarse de ese lugar.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, idiota?—no permitiría que lo dejara sin escuchar eso que tanto ansiaba contestar con un SI inmediato—Aun no terminas de decirme algo, ¿No crees?

Oficialmente estaba en shock, acaso podía ser que…—Sasuke acaso ¿tu?—necesitaba saberlo, pero antes debía terminar lo que empezó—Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?—expreso con voz fuerte y firme-algo que por dentro estaba muy lejos de sentir- .

—Hmp…si no hay de otra—no habrán esperado que le dijera "_claro que si amor, si quiero ser tu novio, no sabes cuánto soñé con este momento" _aun quería conservar su orgullo.

Ambos avanzaban tomados de las manos, si bien era un gesto que no acostumbraban en absoluto, el estar en compañía del otro y como desde hace tiempo venían soñado, merecía acostumbrarse a esas acciones…y tal vez más adelante un tipo de acción más profunda.

—Oye Naruto—dijo llamando la atención del mencionado— ¿Por qué te decidiste a declarárteme?, ¿acaso fue por esa ridiculez del fin del mundo y las profecías Mayas?

—Mmmm acepto que tal vez tuvieron cierta influencia pero porque me hicieron darme cuenta de lo incierta que es la vida, ahora estamos aquí, juntos, pero mañana no lo sabemos con certeza es por ello que quiero vivir plenamente y que mejor que al lado de la persona que considero lo más importante para mí—termino de decir mientras observaba hacia el horizonte y es que no quería que su ahora novio se percatara del sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

—Solo puedo decir una cosa…Gracias fin del mundo—_gracias por permitirme esta dicha y felicidad, no sé cuando llegue el final de mis días ni los de Naruto, mucho menos sé cuándo será el fin de la humanidad ni si verdaderamente habrá un final…pero mientras ese momento llega, viviré junto a él y disfrutaremos la vida plenamente con sus alegrías y tristezas._

Ambos chicos quedaron frente a frente terminando con esa lejanía en un esperado y ansiado beso, era más de lo que esperaban, sus labios eran—_cálidos, tiernos, dulces, perfectos—_esos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por sus mentes y mientras caminaban hacia un lugar donde vendieran una buena comida un pensamiento cruzaba por sus cabezas.

"_**Si el mundo acabara mañana moriría satisfecho porque cumplí mi sueño de probar tus labios y saber que tengo un lugar en tu corazón así como tú lo tienes en el mío. Gracias fin del mundo porque me has dado un nuevo comienzo".**_

* * *

><p>Con esto concluyo este One-shot, esperando haya sido de su agrado.<p>

Si gustan dejarle un review a esta huerfanita le darán un poco de comida para el corazón.

¡Sayo! y hasta la próxima.


End file.
